to_the_moonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pilot
Pilot — pierwszy odcinek TO THE MOON. Opowiada on o Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks, jakim cudem trafiła na księżyc, za co i jak poznaje tutejszą cywilizację. Jest wprowadzeniem do serii. Początek Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks prowadziła dotychczas spokojne życie. Jednak dowiedziała się, że jej prapraprababcia zginęła na wojnie. Rani załamała się na chwilę. Potem okazało się, że zostawiła jej spinkę na pamiątkę. Ucieszyła się na myśl, że chociaż jedna osoba o niej pamiętała z rodziny prapraprababcia o niej pamiętała. Spinkę miała wręczyć jej osobiście, tyranka ziemi władczyni Trollestia. Wręczając spinkę, Trollestia dosłownie zakochała się w spince spodobała jej się. Rani się zbuntowała i zabrała spinkę. Tyranka wymyśliła podstęp. W nocy podczas kąpieli Rani, tyranka wkradła się do jej domu, nie zwracając uwagi na jej rodziców i niedorozwiniętego brata. Weszła jej do łazienki i (ocenzurowano przez admina) próbowała jej ją ukraść. Rani podała Trollestię do sądu za włamanie. Trollestia jednak przekupiła sąd i wygrała sprawę. Rani jeszcze raz się zbuntowała i uciekła. Władczyni wysłała za nią armię, by ją złapali. Rani zrobiła podróbę spinki i oddała ją Trollestii. Wtedy użyła swojej mocy i wygnała Rani na księżyc (nie zapominajmy, że musiała lenia spakować). Przybycie na księżyc thumb|Witamy na KsiężycuRakieta ląduje na księżycu. Dziewczyna nie wie co ma sierota biedna ze sobą zrobić. Zastaje boty, które ją witają.. w dziwny sposób. W dłoni trzyma swoją spinkę i ciągnie za sobą walizkę. Kieruje się do Centrum Powitań. Tam boty zaczynają ją oprowadzać po wielkim muzeum, opisując szczegółowo historię księżyca oraz jak działa ich aktualny świat. Rani nie może się skupić na opowieściach botów, bo zaczyna beczeć, że nie ma gdzie się podziać i będzie zmuszona spać na brudnej podłodze. Boty kończą wycieczkę i ją odprowadzają do wyjścia z Centrum. Tam podchodzi do niej perfidnie białoskóra dziewczyna o blond włosach i przedstawia się jako Łakom. Biała dziewczyna wita Rani na księżycu, a ta zadaje pytanie: :Rani: Czy jesteś kosmitką? :Łakom: Czemu? Przez chwilę panuje niezręczna cisza, po czym Rani kontynuuje beczenie oraz darcie mordy, że jej marzenia i życie legło w gruzach, po czym wychodzi z Centrum. Łakom ignoruje złe samopoczucie Rani i ciągle za nią idąc, gada o wszystkim co przyjdzie jej do głowy. Rani czuje jak powoli trafia ją szlak od gadaniny Łakom, jednak nic się nie odzywa. Białoskóra dziewczyna wpada na pomysł aby zaprowadzić zabeczaną Rani do swoich przyjaciół. Oszustwo Tymczasem na ziemi, Trollestia zadowolona, że ma w końcu swoją upragnioną, różową spinkę kąpię się w wannie i się nią bawi nie ważne jak. Nagle zauważa napis: Made in Taiwan, a powinno wyraźnie być napisane''' Made in China'! Trollestia zrywa się z wanny i biegnie do pałacu ogłosić alarm. :'Trollestia:' Ludu Dulok!! Zostałam haniebnie oszukana, przez banitkę, a to moja fucha, więc zapierdalać na księżyc i macie mi odzyskać spinkę! Trollestia zaczyna rozmyślać jak taka smarkula mogła ją oszukać. Wkurwia się i wysyła najlepszych swoich żołnierzy na księżyc i wraca do kąpieli. Zapoznanie Tymczasem Rani na księżycu zapoznaje się ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi Łakom. Aktualnie wszyscy są w domu Marysi. Tam zastała wszystkich zaćpanych, ale Łakom na szczęście ogarniała. Poczęstowali Franka i też był na haju. Wszyscy opowiadają Rani jak to dostali się na księżyc. Ale dziewczyna drze mordkę, że są nienormalni i odchodzi. Wszyscy nie ogarniają całej sytuacji, więc wracają do ćpania, ale niektórzy wrócili do domu mieli coś '''ważnego' do zrobienia Wojska lądują na księżycu. Ludzie nie czają o co come on. Rani staje przerażona, bo poznaje żołnierzy i chowa się. :Wojska: DAWAĆ NAM SPINKĘ! - i zaczynają wszystko rozpierdalać. Rani to usłyszała i spierdala niezauważona. Nie zwracając kompletnie uwagi gdzie biegnie, wbiega do jakiegoś domu i trafia do dziwnego laboratorium. Tam widzi w dwuznacznej sytuacji o ciemnym blondzie włosach chłopaka i z ciemnymi włosami dziewczyną. Słyszy ich imiona - Sutofia i Matridużeiks. Zauważa ją Sutofia. :Sutofia i Matridużeiks: CO TY TU KUFA ROBISZ?! Rani zaczyna drzeć mordę, że wszyscy zginiemy, ale dostaje patelnią w łeb i z pięści od Sutofii i pada na ziemię. :Sutofia : Ogar się. A w ogóle czo tu robisz po po jakiego chuj.. nam przeszkadzasz? :Rani: 'ATAKUJĄ NAS!! :'Sutofia ': ... i? :'Rani: WOJSKA WYSŁAŁA TROLLESTIA! Sutofii w pięciu sekundach nie ma w laboratorium. Pobiegła z powrotem do domu Marysi. Tam ponownie wszyscy są zaćpani, ale Łakom nadal ogarniała. Poczęstowali Sutofię i też była na haju. Przychodzi zdyszana Rani z Matridużeiksem dziwnie, nie?, Matrix zażywa i wszyscy pytają się o spinkę. Rani w końcu powstrzymała swoją nieśmiałość i opowiada im o niej. Łakom przypomina sobie dziewczynę i podaje jej zioło od Maryśki. Zażywa. Wszyscy się dogadują, zaprzyjaźniają się iteepe. Postanowili, że pomogą Rani ocalić spinkę. Jednak dziewczyna nawet pod wpływem trawki? będąc jeszcze trochę nieśmiała, wśród nowych przyjaciół, nie chce by się dla niej narażali. :Rani: Nie narażajcie się dla mnie... :Łakom: Zamknij ryj :D Wojna o spinkę Wszyscy wyruszają na wojnę, a Sutofia bierze ze sobą tęczowy sztandar. Wszyscy o dziwo? mają normalną broń nie licząc Franka z patelnią . Niestety, cymbał Franek zapomniał tarczy i dostał. Ginie. Wszyscy drą mordę i ruszają do ataku. Wojna jest bardzo krwawa, zwłaszcza dla rudego, który zarobił 30 kul w plecy, 10 kul w łeb i 40 kul w brzuch. Rani kończy się amunicja, więc biegnie i się chowa. Wtedy ożywia się spinka. Wszyscy takie WTF. Zapierdziela na pole i przemawia głosem jak zwykle drze mordę Brygidy Turowskiej: :Spinka: Proszę Wypierdalać z domu bożego Możecie wyjść stąd jako ludzie, albo jako zbrodniarze. Żołnierze beczą bardzo się wzruszają , wracają na ziemię, Trollestia wkurwia się jeszcze bardziej, że zawalili i ich banuje. Od tamtej pory żywi szczególną nienawiść do banitów. Ale w tym czasie też, Trollestia No dobra, Celestia wysłała swoją uczennicę Twilight Sparkle do Ponyville, gdzie ma się uczyć magii przyjaźni. Beznadziejne Szczęśliwe zakończenie Tymczasem na księżycu wszyscy cieszą się jak dzieci z wygranej. Przybywa Lóna i chce poznać winowajcę całej rozróby. Wszyscy robią Poker fejsa. Rani jej się kłania i przeprasza. A Lóna chwali Rani za to, że udało jej się przechytrzyć złą Trollestię. Znajduje jej dom. Nowi przyjaciele zauważyli, że ich nowa przyjaciółka lubi się opierdalać, więc załatwili jej pracę jako kelnerka w badziewnej Wyrafinowanej restauracji. Łakom zarządza wielkie party hard powitalne w domu Rani. Ćpają, chleją i niektórzy się ruchali . Spinka, pozostawiona jak na razie na stole, na to wszystko paczy i głosem Brygidy Turowskiej przemawia coś na zakończenie: :Spinka: KONIEC. Kategoria:Sezon 1